FAN
by HKF LOVE
Summary: an totally different story from any thing ... i want everyone to read it pls :D
1. meeting cid

**Ok im really sorry for not posting anything**

 **The thing is I hav been busy , in my own life**

 **Anyway this story is totally different to any other story**

 **Im going to use the cids real name**

 **So cope with it**

 **A story of a fan , crazy fan**

 **So here I start**

1st April

It was a fresh new morning , the birds were singing , there was peace in the house , a girl aged 13 laid on the bed , with a sweet smile , as the wind blew across her face , the curtains swayed in the cold breeze . she jumped up from the bed throwing her pink blanket on the floor. She stretched standing on the bed with a big smile , as it was a big day . a very big day of her life , a dream that she had always waited to come true and finally it was about to . she quickly jumped down from the bed went to the bathroom came out after 10 minutes , opened her closet , a grabbed a pink color hoody , with black jeans , and a black top , she quickly wore it combed her hair in a nice neat , high pony , she put on a very little bit of make-up .she then took out her black and pink Nike trainers . she was ready she picked up her phone and earplugs off her bed put the blanket on the bed , grabbed her bag , and went down stairs . she quickly had breakfast and bid bye to her mom saying she is going shopping .

she was soon out of the house , her mate gave her a call , that she'll meet her outside the mall. So she quickly caught the bus, soon reached the mall , it was massive it was beautiful , but today it was looking even better as there was shooting going on inside . she smiled fully , knowing that her luck had struck her today. Cuz CID WAS IN TOWN, IN ENGLAND, IN BRADFORD , IN A NEW OPPEND MALL , SHOOTING , WOW! FIANALLY SHE WILL BE ABLE TO MEET HER HANDSOME ADORABLE CUTE ADITIYA SIR , AND HIS SHARADDHA MAM , AS WELL AS ALL THE CID TEAM . she was feeling in the 12th cloud , first and may be last time she will see them talk to them , take selfies and shoot . her heart was beating really fast , she was scared not a frightened scared an happy scared . they entered the mall with a big smile , well only she had a big smile on her face as her friend knew nothing about CID. They entered , the mall looked way better , than last time she visited , it had its own shine , a new shine which only cid could create. She walked further , she suddenly stopped , there stood the people she all ways wanted to see , THE CID TEAM . tears of happiness filled her heart , she was overwhelmed with happiness , she wanted the world to stop , she didn't want the moment to go , she wish she could be with them fore ever .

Then she walked on further , to find the person that she was looking for , her only one ADITYA SRIVASTAV , he was standing there in a position ready to run , after the criminal . she moved forward , to see him properly , DAMN HE LOOKED TOOOOOOOOOO HANDSOME , EVEN MORE HANDSOME OFF SCREEN . she couldn't take her eyes of him she just couldn't , he was just toooo much,his brown,big eyes were glistering , his hair was flying all over the place , his hair was messy but he looked too cute to resist , just like a baby. She wondered how he will look when he was a small baby , AWWWW HE WILL LOOK SOO CUTE . she thought . just then B.P singh said ACCTION , adi sir ran after the criminal uff, he runned soo fast , he was old but yet runned faster than lightening . UFF LOOK AT HIM GO , HE IS TOO FAST ! she thought , the scene was over , he was tierd , he sat on the chiar sweating , an assistant gave cold water to him , he gulped it in one go , then he started reading the script once again to know what he was spouse to do next . he sat there with his eyes buried in to the script . he was looking too cute , aaw , the way that he was reading was awesome , u wont understand , he was too good , he was crowded with people of the set , they were too busy with him , the girl tried to call him but he couldn't see her, she sighed after trying couple of times . then a guy from the set came to her , she got scared , he was big , he had muscles , she moved back when he asked

Man: who are u ? what are u doing here ? he asked in a pleasant tone

The girl replied with a scared tone

Girl : hmmmm… actually I came to meet the cid team

Man: do u hav permission ?

She nodded in a no and said

Girl: actually I don't hav permission but may I meet the once pls , I might not get a chance ever agian, only once , I want to see them , im a big crazy fan

The man nodded and went back to the people , and said something , then he came back with a familiar person

Yes she guessed right it was B.P Singh , the amazing director , that kept all the member together as a family for 18 years wow . he came forward towards her , her heart starting beating as she was around such an amazing director. He asked in a very nice tone

B .p sir : toh aap fan hain cid team seh milnah hain

Wow , he was soo gentle in voice , she was surprised , pata nahi why he destroys his personality on screen he is soo nice in real life , wow , people hate him may be even me but today I can say that he is not bad not bad at all , his character I soooo different in real life to on screen , the girl thought

Then she came out of her thought , and nodded in a yes , he asked her to come but she stopped him with

Girl : nahi sir actually I don't want to go there ( B.P sir looked confused ) I mean I actually I hav a plan , will u help me ?

He asked : what ? in a gentle tone

Girl : actually I want to ….. ( **sorry yeh torah sa private hai ull find out later )** plz . she asked with puppy eyes . B P SIR couldn't resist so he nodded in a yes , and asked her to come with him but she said :nahi meh yahi reh keh dekhu gi

He said ok and walked over to rest of his team where everyone was busy rehearsing, then BP SIR told everyone the plan and they were shocked , they all looked at her with horrifying eyes , she just gave them a plz , puppy eyes , then shivaji sir walked upto her , she got scared

And he said : arreh beta yeh possible nahi hai , agar kisi ko chot lagay toh ( he asked I a really sweet voice )

Girl : uncle plz plz plz , mereh liyeh plz , ha agar kuch hua na toh , ill manage plz ( she asked in a loving voice )

Then shraddha mam came upto her and gently put her hand under her chin and said in the most caring tone

Shraddha : bar beta agar useh kuch hogaya toh , or agar usneh mujhe kuch kiya toh ( she asked in a sweet tone )

The girl was shocked , she sounded soo beautiful , her voice was soooo gentle , and her hands , were soo soft , she was admiring , soo cute , her eyes where shining like crystals , her eyelashes fluttered up and down , like a butterfly . her long curly hair was flying into her eyes . she was admiring . no wonder why any man would fall on her just like the way Aditya sir did . then she replied with a very sweet, sad voice

Girl: bar shraddha di , plz

Shraddha mam was socked , DI

Shraddha : DI ….. she asked thoughtfully the girl nodded and said

Girl: haan di , actually mam ya aunty bulaneh meh ajeeb feel hota hai ….isliyeh di bulati hoon , infact yeha sab larkiya ko di bulao gi ,….wiaseh behen jiaseh hi thoh hia aap sab …kyun di bulahna accha nahi lagta…..she asked innocently, Shraddha di smiled and said

Shraddha : areh nahi …..tumneh mujhe di bulayah toh bohut acha laga …akir tumneh mujhe naya rishta jo diya ….behen ka …..she smiled in tears , and the girl smilled back and said

Girl : toh phir aap loog mann gayeh ? everyone around her sighed and this time salunkhe uncle came forward and said

Salunke : beta dekho usseh chhot lagi gayi , toh phir aur hummhe bhi thoh danger hai …. Agar usseh gussah agayah toh …kaun zimzdhar hoga ….he saked in a pleasant voice

The girl started wondering ….. kitneh sweet hai yaha sab ….. ek dusreh she kitna pyaar karteh hai ..kitni fikr hai ek doosreh she …sach meh kisi ko chot lagi toh phir in sab ko zaada dard hota hai ….she smilled …. Pata nahi keseh itneh strict or selfish rehteh hia on screen, esseh act karteh hai ki sach meh ek dusroh she nafrat karteh hai …bar nahi inka dil bilkul mom keh jesseh hai , gussah ek jalak meh chala jata hia …akhir itna pyaari family hai … she smilled coming back to reality . she turned around to leave and walked off as her plan wasn't possible … then suddenly she herd a sweet vice , soo familiar … she turned around . yes it was daya uncle , the sweet tall handsome guy which every person is admire about , his personality, his kindness , his attitude and the way he is famous about breaking door and slapping people ( **lol )** he came up to me , she was staring at him with hope , and he said

Daya: sir aap log maan kyun nahi jaateh ….( everyone looked at him with disbelieve )…bachari ki tamana hia toh manjayeh sir …akhir april fool hai….or phir mazak karneh meh kya harz hai

The girl smiled and ran upto daya sir and hugged him tight , after few minutes looked up and said

Girl : I love u uncle ( she said sweetly and daya sir replied in return

Shivaji uncle : daya yeh tum kya keh reho ?

Daya: sir sahi hai aaj april fool hai toh ….kisi ko toh banana pareh ga nah ….or phir is pyaari baachi neh request kiyah heh toh maan jayeh…or haan jo kuch hoga uskeliyeh responsible meh hoon ga

Shivaji sir thought for a while and said

Shivaji uncle : teek hai…..haan bar daya jo kuch hua na u are responsible ..yaad rakhna

Daya: yes sir (then daya sir told everyone the plan and soon they were ready

It was the scene take , abhijeet, daya,freddy sachin purvi and Shreya where supposed to fight in this take , they were all prepared , firs they had to run, the fight

B .P SINGH : 1, 2 ,3 and action

They all started running , with the cameras rolling behind them , shooting , adi sir were the first one and the rest behind . suddenly the criminal grabbed Shraddha from the side , then all of them stopped seeing shraddha in the criminal hand . the criminal ha a knife against her neck and the other holding her , aditiya sir was confused as this wasn't supposed to happen in the script , he looked behind and saw every one , they were stood there in a shock state , they were just as shocked as aditiya sir **( not really they knew what was going to happen ;)** aditiya sir saw no one moving so he began to move towards the criminal, when the criminal suddenly said

Criminal : wohi ruk joa ….kabar daar agay bareh ….. warna iski jaan ja sakti hai

Aditiya sir stopped there , he didn't move forward and said shouting

Adi: kaun ho tum …. Aur isseh kyun lapkeh rakha hia ….chor do usseh

He again started moving forward and the criminal said

Criminal : wohi ruk joa , bola na … warna iski jaan jaa sakti hai

Adi: yeh kya mazak hai …..haan yeh script meh toh nahi lika hua tha …. Aur tumneh useh kyun lapr keh rakha hua hia chorr do

The criminal laughed and said

Criminal: tumhe kya lagta hia ….yeh sab script follow karah ha ….he laughed again and said ….yeh natak nahi hia hakikat hai ….. he started laughing again , just then Aditya sir jumped on him pushing him down on to the floor , Shraddha came out of his hands and went towards the girls , while Aditya got the hold of the criminal , he started beating him up , suddenly they realized what was happening and daya quickly ran towards adi and the criminal who were fighting and separated them , Aditya was really angry and the criminal started bleeding . all the camera and the other people went towards the criminal and made him sit on a chair and quickly tried to stop his bleeding . while here daya and the rest of the cid team tried to calm the Aditya sir . soon Aditya was calm and the criminals bleeding had stopped , just then everybody on the sets shouted

Everyone: happy April fool day : )

Just then Aditya realized that all of this was a plan , everyone on the sets had planned this April fool day , ( **aab plan pata chalgaya : )** just than his anger raised to the top peak , he was full of anger , he clutched his fist tight , he felt like beating everyone up , how could they do this to how could they all these years he worked for them , a family that he found in these people , that trust that build up in him all these year , how could they how could they break that hope , that trust , that was build inside him, he felt like shouting , shouting and that's what he did

Aditiya : KYA , KYA HAI YEH SAAB , TUM LOKONEH MERI PYAAR KEH SAATH KEHLA , MERI TRUST KEH SAATH KEHLA , KESEH KAR SAKTEH HO TUM YEH SAB , ITNI SALO MEH MUJE LAGA KI EK NAYI FAMILY MILGAYI JO MUJHE HAR MUSHKIL DAUR MEH HIMMAT DEH GI MEREH , EK WHO FAMILY JO MUJSEH AISAH MAZAK NIHI KAREH GI , BAR AAP LOGNEH EK DAUR MEH SAAB TOOR DIYAH , SAB , YEH WISHVAAS , SAB TTO GAYAH …NAHI REHNA MUJHE ESSH SET PEH JO APNI WORKING PEOPLE KI PARWAH NAHI KARTA , NAHI REAHNA IS SET PEH JO ESSEH GATIYA MAZAK KARTAH HIA , JO ITNEH SALO KI MEHNET KI PARWAH NAHI KARTA

Everyone was shocked to hear this but it was true after all thay played with him played with his emotions , broke all his trust with that one thing that joke , they were about to lose a charm of their gang , a charm of the show , a charm of the family . just then Aditya started leaving the shopping mall , daya ran towards to him and held him by his shoulder and said

Daya: boss , kaha ja reh ho ruk joa …. Humhe tumhari zururat hai ….. sorry bhai ..soo sorry yeh sab humarah plan nahi tha ek fan ka plan tha ….. hum nahi karna chaheteh theh yeh sab bar usneh zid ki issliyeh….. boss plz ruk joa …daya burst in to tears and asked him beggingly

Aditiya turned around to face him …he had never seen that face crying never never in his whole life …..he thought aaj meri wajah she iski chereh peh ansu dikheh …..shyed pheli bar esseh roya hoga pheli bar …. Manta hoon on screen humari strong friendship hia, bhia jeseh , bar real life meh bhi bhot strong hai , ek bhia jesseh hia , sacha bhia , aaj isneh ek chota sah mazak jo kar diyah , meh itna gussah hogaya ki chorr keh jaraha hun : (

Then Aditya held him up by his shoulders and wiped his tears , just then daya hugged him tight , tears were flowing from everyone's eyes specially theirs

Adi: daya yeh Kabhi mat sochna ki meh tumhe chor keh jarrah hu , tumhare paas rahu ga Hamesha , aur yeah ansu Kabhi tumhare anko meh nahi dikneh jaayeh …..warna ….. he raised his hand up to show an act of slap

And everyone on the sets smiled and daya laughed a little

Then adi uncle started walking towards that fan , with a smiling face , he walked up to her , put his hand under her chin , lovingly and said

Adi: acha toh aap ho who fan …jiski wajah she yeh saab hua …..then he twisted her nose gently , yet in the most loving way

The girl nodded , innocently , yet confused

Then he asked : beta aap ka naam kya hia

Girl : mera naam….. mera naam hia niana ….niana khan

Adi: areh wah bara pyaarah naam heh bilkul aap keh jaiseh … he siled and niana smilled in return , then she asked

Niana : adi uncle….aap ko pata tha yeh plan ? she asked cuz she found some garbar

Adi uncle smiled and said : haan…mujhe pata tha yeh plan….niana looked at him in a shocked state …actually jab aab log is plan keh bare baat kareh theh na tab meh toilet gaya tha

 **Flash back**

 **Aditiya went to the bathroom as he needed the toilet , he had a ear bug in his ear which automatically turned on , which was connected to all the other officers bugs, so he could hear all their tlks**

 **They were tlking to niana , then abhi found out that this was a plan**

 **He decided not to tell anyone**

 **As he didn't want to hurt niana by destroying the plan**

Daya: kya matlab yeh sab natak tha , ek mazak tha…..aditya tum neh toh mujhe dara diya tha

Adi : are aab meh kya karta …. Aab niana madam ka plan toh karab nahi karna chahta tha ….is mazak she pata chal gaya ki meri family mujhe kitna pyaar karti hia

He went back where everyone was standing , he went in between daya and shivaji sir and put his arms around then placing his elbows on their shoulders

Adi: yeh hai meri pyaari si family

Naina: kaun hai apki family meh ? she asked as she knew all her family but she wanted to know what he called then in real life

Adi: yeh hia meri family….then he started walking around everyone…. Telling her…. First was shivaji sir ….yeh hai mereh bareh bhia …bar saach kahu toh yeh mereh pita jesseh hai…..then to daya..yeh hai mera chota bhia bilkul bacha hai … he smiled …then moving onto all the mens saying that their were like brothers but they were well young , compared to them…after finishing with , dinesh , Hrishikesh , abhay ,ajay sir . then he finally moved onto the ladies , he started off with ansha di …yeh meri pyaari behen hai bilkul pari ki jesseh …he smiled at her and then gav her a hug …..then onto janvi di ..aur yeh ek aur behen hai ….just then naina's experession changed from surprised to a shock …..then he moved on to Shraddha di ….aur yeh ek aur behen hai . he smiled at her . she gav a weird smile as he hardly tlked to her on sets , she never knew her place in the family . niana was totally shocked the person that he worked with flirted with , made love scenes with he calls he a SISTER , SERIOUSLY . after telling about his family he went and stood back In his position . just then naina started

Naina: seriously ….hey begwaan ….she said in acp style , wacking her hand on her head …..everyone smiled at her and some even let out a sweet smile ….adi uncle aap ko apni family hi nahi pata ….he looked at her confused ….then she came forward and said

Naina : meh apko patati hun ….then she went towards Shraddha di and pulled her towards aditiya and said toh yeh hai abhirika , aap dono ki shaadi hogi hai ok ..she said while placing her hand in his…then she went to janvi di and pulled her to daya and said …aap dono ki shaadi hogi hai ok…then she was about to go and get ansha di ….both of the couples felt uncomfortable and left each other's hand immediately…she came back holding ansha di's hand and saw all of them had let they hands go …..she said ..uffo aap log toh asseh act kareh hain ki kio ajanabi keh hands hold kareh hai ..aab dekho adi uncle aap toh esseh sharmah reh hain jessh aap neh kabhi di ka haath nahi pakra ….they both blushed ….yaad nahi hai jab uncle aap coma ke andhar gayeh theh aur tarika ko aap ka kyaal rakna tha…aap acting karreh theh or aap ko tarika ko information patani thi tab aap dono neh haath hold kiya tha…..they smiled at her childish words. She made them holds hands again…and then she moved to daya and janvi who were smiling big … are aap log kyun has reh hah aap ko bhi haath pakrna hai chalo …aur sharmoa math jaad hai na jab Shreya giri thi aur usseh chot lagi khoon lakal rah tha ..aap neh kaiseh haath pakra tha .yaad hai na cholo aab aap bhi haath pakro , jaldi jaldi , or hai agar chora na thoh phir meh na aap she baat nahi karungi …. They all smiled .. then she got ansha .. she brought her near aditiya and daya ..yeh aapki behen hain ok ..aur ansha di aap ka pati hai vikas uncle ok waiseh gurav uncle bhi ho sakteh hain bar aab ke liyeh vikas uncle chale ga ok .. then she went towards Hrishikesh and brought him near the rest ..aap ki biwi bani gi jaswir di ok.. then she turned towards b p uncle and said complainingly .

Naina: uncle aap na bohut burreh ho

Bp sir : kyun ?

Naina: dekho na meh iss family ko kesseh puri karu haan ..aap neh toh addeh characters ko nikal diya . jesseh ansha keh liyeh na vikas ya gurav uncle nahi . aur Hrishikesh uncle keh liyeh aab jasvir di nahi .. aur meh vashnavi aur vivek ki Jodi reh jay gi family keh andar . aap neh na puri family thor di . she made a grumpy face and folded her on her chest

Then he walked towards her and held her chin

Bp singh: sorry he held his ears : D aa bap madam ek kaam kari yeh iss family telling finish karo kyunki humne shooting bhi karni heh

Naina: ok she smiled and went back

Ok aab yeh toh hogayah .. dinesh uncle aur Manisha aunty haan … time passed and soon she was finished , the whole team was in it , but there were ajay uncle and tanya di left . she couldn't fit them in , so then she said aap dono inkeh good friends ban ke rehe

Now all the family was finished , ok aab ek picture ok , every one nodded CLICK ! a picture was taken . then she did individuals and couples . after selfies and pics Aditya remembered something and then he brought naina in the pic and said

Adi: areh beta aap bhi toh humari family keh hisa hain ( naina smiled wide at adi uncle and he smiled back ) then all the photo shoot had to stop because they needed to get on with the shooting . so all the people went bak to acting taking scenes some errors came out so they had to take them again many times . naina was sitting there watching all the shoots , tlking to the actors off stage , like how they feel about being part of cid team and all sort, some cracking jokes and playing about . soon the shots and scenes were over , soo as they were in a maal they all decided to do some shopping for family , friends and other . soo all of them set off in different directions shopping for thing. Here naina had decided to buy everyone something from her as a fan. So she was wandering around everywhere looking for thing for all the team , she wanted something unique for all the members that they will remember her for ever . she first decided to buy something for her adi uncle as she was insane with him . she came to a mens shop she had no idea what size he wore so she found bp singh and asked him . he told her then she went back and brought him a leather jacket a shirt and jeans . Then for daya, she brought something similar. Something similar for all the men's. Then it was ladies turn so she decided to buy dresses for all , with jewelry . she was done , she ended up with 20 bags in her hand. Here everyone was busy with their presents for their family, well not exactly , they were all deciding to buy something for their sweet adorable fan naina . After like 3 hours every one was back together in the same place , they all had many bags in their hands . it was like 9 pm , time flies when were busy . then they all switched bags for what they had brought everyone , naina gave presents to everyone . and in return she got many bags back aswell as everyone had brought her presents . she got bracelets dresses/ jeans , hoodies , shoes , makeup and all sorts . then naina realized that she dindt bring any thing for the people that did all the camera work , editing and directors .

She felt bad so she decided to buy cake for everyone, she had wasted lots of money but still she wasn't bothered . the cake arrived soon , she fed everyone , as a present for them . it was striking 10 o clock . naina looked at her watch and said

Naina : aww damn , she said biting her tongue . bohut late hogi meh toh , mama mari gi . she was blabbering to her self and then siand

Naina: ok bye meh bohut late hogi aab jaana hoga

Everyone said bye then aditiya said

Adi: naina beta meh tumhe gar chor du ?

Naina: nahi uncle its ok meh chali jaungi , aur wesseh bhi aap bhi bohut takeh hua gay ,….bye .. she bid bye and set off . she knew that she wasn't gonna get a bus at this time , and specially on a Sunday , but then she didn't want to waste more of their time so she just left .

Here everyone packed up and set off , to their hotel , remembering their sweet moment of today

 **Ok finally I ve finished , uff lots of hard work**

 **My longest soo far**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Pls tell should I continue**

 **Hoped u liked it , and yeah don't end up killing me :p , none of this is real , its just my stupid imagination , with next level stories : D**

 **PLS DO LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS**

 **Ive got a feeling that ur not gonna like it**

 **bye take care love u all :D**


	2. mulakaat

**Ok thank u to all that reviewed my story fan**

 **I appreciate ur reviews allot , so thank u**

 **And here is ur second chap of the story**

 **So here we go**

 **Fan!**

A week had passed since Naina had met the cid team , one day , Sunday night , cid team had just packed up after shooting and were setting off to the hotel all the cid team were in a van together ,

Hrishikesh: sir aaj bohut taand hai nah

Adi: haan saach bola , saachi bohut taand hai …

Daya: taand toh hogi nah , akhir baarish hoyi hain toh phir barf hoyi hai , no I mean hori hain

Everyone smiled , they were all cuddled up together ,warm and cozy , it was a really bad weather today, it was constantly raining an hour ago , thunder storm and now it was snowing , it was all ready 9 inch snow , and thay didn't know when it was gonna stop .

While here a young girl , 13 years old stood at the bus stop , waiting for the bus , which was impossible to come , cuz of the bad weather , the roads were empty , no taxies were available, all the city was closed due to the bad weathering . she had been waiting for 2 hours , she would have walked it home but her legs were tired , she would hav called her mum but her phones battery was dead , her body was turning numb every second that was passing by , it was like she's gonna die any second , her body was losing that warmth , her feet were un able to move , they were frozen , she was drenched from head to toe with the rain , and now the snow , it was her bad luck that she forgot her coat at home , she was freezing cold ice .

Here , suddenly Aditya said stop to the driver , all were wondering why he said stop , Aditya got out of the van , holding an umbrella on top of his head , and headed towards the bus stop , where that girl was standing , he touched her , the girl turned around …. He was shocked and screamed NAINA!

Naina: turned around to find her adi uncle standing she hugged him , she was feeling weak , she needed support , she felt happy to see him here , he was her cure , just then Naina was about to fall and Aditya caught her , he picked her up , her body was shivering due to cold , he brought her in the van , everyone was shocked to see Naina in this state, everyone hurriedly made space for her adi made her sir in the position , they saw her body going cold , blue , adi quickly took off his jacked and put it on her , everyone started rubbing her hand , they were scared what if something happened to her. Thay couldn't do anything, the doctors were closed , and neither they had naina's parents number . son they couldn't call her and tell about Naina , after few minutes they saw her body turning back to normal , they all sighed relief , they were holding their breath since they saw her , in that state . just then adi said

Adi: sir isseh humareh saath hotel leh jaateh hai …

Shivaji: bar Aditya beta , yeh kaiseh , kahaan reh gi yeh haan ..

Adi: sir meh isseh apneh paas raklun ga , aur iski family ko subha phone karkeh pata dungi

Shivaji sir just nodded , in about half an hour they reached the hotel , adi picked up Naina in his arms and brought her to his room , he lied her down on the bed covered her up with a blanket . Then he opened a drawer, took out some medicine and gave her it . he came out his room and Shraddha standing there tensed. He closed the door slowly making no noise. He looked up and said smiling fakely

Adi :areh Shraddha tum yaha , kya hua

Shraddha was fiddling with her fingers and tears were present in her eyes

Shraddha: kessi hai Naina, teek hai nah , medicine deh di hain nah

She shot questions at him , Aditya was surprised . But maybe not cuz the first time they met Naina , there was a different shine in her eyes , a different kind of love , a different type of fan , she was ., the first time she met them , they all felt like they knew her , they were soo much into her . Aditya came out of his of his dreamland, as he felt constant staring on him, he looked to find her standing there, with tears in her eyes , and he said , taking a deep breathe

Adi: medicine dedi hai , abhi sori hain , baki kal subha pata chaleh ga , aur subha hi uskeh parents ko phone karreh gay , … ek kaam karo tum tum jaake sojao , kal subha mil lenaa usseh , kal subha saab milenah . he smiled and gently put his one hand on her head and entered back into the room, Shraddha smiled , she wiped her tears and went back to her room.

Here Aditya looked at Naina sleeping peacefully , he went up to her and gently put his hand on her head creased her hair , for a while , and then checked her temperature , it was seeming to get back to normal , he smiled slightly , and then went to the bathroom , washed his face and changed his clothes , he came out . and set up the couch , and fell asleep .

 **Morning: 7 o clock**

He woke up and saw her sleeping , he went to the bathroom , freshened up , changed his clothes , just then he herd a knock on the door , he opened it , and was surprised to see Ansha , Janvi and Shraddha , standing there , and said

Adi: arreh tumlog , tumlog yaha , who bhi subha subha

Ansha: who sir yeh kapreh deneh theh naina keh liyeh , who uskeh kapreh gandeh hongeh .

Aditya smiled and said thank u , and took the clothes . and then janvi asked

Janvi: who kessi hai

Adi: pehleh she bohut better , bar abhi soyi hui hai

Just then daya came up and said ,

Daya: Aditya , bp singh tumhe bula reh hai bolreh hai , breakfast karlo toh phir shooting

He nodded and moved in the room , placed the dress on the chair and grabbed a paper and sat writing , after five min he came out and went to the canteen to eat

 **7: 45 o clock**

Naina woke up , rubbing her eyes , she looked around , she was surprised , she had no idea where she was , then she remembered last night , and she got out of bed and headed towards the door , but then she stopped , she saw something sparkling lying on the couch . she moved towards the couch to find a beautiful pink and black dress lying there , then she found a note and read it

 _Good morning Naina beta_

 _Akhir aap utgayi , acha aab ek kaam karo , fresh hokeh_

 _Yeh kapreh penkeh , ready hojayeh_

 _Meh thori der meh ata hoon_

 _Aap keh liyeh breakfast lekhe_

 _Ok_

She smiled and quickly got ready , she combed her hair , she was about to wear her shoes , just then there was a knock on the door , she shouted come in , the person entered , and bowed in front of her , Naina laughed at his actions , and then she looked at him from head to toe , he was dressed as a servant . Naina laughed harder .

Naina: areh , adi uncle app… who bhi iss servant ki dress meh ( she laughed and Aditya just smiled , then he came forward and placed the tray on the table and said

Adi: abb beta kya kareh haan who joh karus dcp uncle hain nah , unneh mujhe servant banadia ( with this sentence Naina burst out laughing Aditya joined her and after few mins he said

Adi: acha cholo aab breakfast karlo , toh phir mujhe tumhari parents ka number do , akhir unko bhi toh patina hai

Naina nodded a bit and then started eating the toast, she was only half way through the toast when she said

Naina: bas uncle aur nahi … warna meh moti hogaongi …aur wessehbhi mujhe toast nahi passand its soo dry .. meh subha sirf aur sirf apple kati hun

Aditya smiled and said : but beta tumhe kaana parega , tabiyaat karaab hojaygi

Naina: nahi meneh nahi kannah , she made an angry face

Adi : naina …..acha teek hai toh phir yeh milk pee lo good girl keh jaiseh

Naina: nahi ….milk gandha..bohut ganda ….meh sirf hot choco piti hun

Adi : ok abhi toh nahi hai choco powder but agar tum yeh pura dood piyogi nah toh tumhe meh chocolate doon ga ok

Naina smiled and quickly gulped down all the glass of milk cuz she loved her sweets , and chocolates , she will do anything for them . she finished and said

Naina: acha aab do … chocolate ….kaunsi hai ..

Here Aditya satared laughing seeing her , naina was confused

Naina: adi uncle aap has kyun reh ho

Aditya managed to control his laughter and said

Adi: tumhari …. Mouch hahahaha

Naina laughed a bit too and wiped her mouth , adi stopped laughing

Adi: acha aab yehlo … he handed her the chocolate …. Ok beta aab mujhe chalna parehga ….shooting hai , servant keh jaiseh ban keh , janvi aur sharddha tumharah kyal rakeh….

He was about finish his sentence , when naina just jumped up in happiness and said

Naina: kya bola , ansha aur Shraddha di mera kyal rakeh gi ….yay

Aditya frowned at her and said

Adi: acha apko mereh yaha maza nahi ata

Naina looked at him and said

Naina: sorry …actually mujhe bohut acha lagta hai jab aap yaha hoteh ho but ….

She was about to say more but adi stopped her by saying

Adi: arreh baba mazak karrah tha…acha aab meh chaltah hoon , bye

And he left the room and ansha and Shraddha entered the room with chocolate and flowers

Naian jumped up and shouted : diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

She came and hugged them tightly , both of them smiled widely and said

Ansha: kesi ho pari ….

Naina: meh , meh toh tee khun di .. mujhe kya hona hai haan .

Shraddha: haan sach kaha meri gurya ko kya hona hai , akhir who itni brave hai

All of them smiled

Naian: yeh aap layi ho , mereh keh liye …. She said pointing to the chocolates

Shraddha: nahi yeh tumhareh keh liyeh nahi …yeh meri guriya keh liyeh

Ansha : haan , who pata hai nah jo number 67 room meh hai …who achi si fan .. shes sooo cute

Shraddha: haan hum toh sirf tumseh milneh ayeh hai

Naina's face dropped down from a happy to sad she went back and sat on the bed , Shraddha and ansha looked at each other and walked to wards her and said

Ansha: arreh arreh .. dekho meri pari naraaz hogi

Shraddha: arreh , guriyah hum mazak karreh theh ….tum hi toh ho meri di hain na

She tried to take her into a hug , but she moved away

Ansha: arreh …yeh kya haan.. naraaz kyun hogi haan

Shraddha: acha ok …kaan pakar keh sorry boleh

Naina didn't turn , Shraddha signaled ansha 1 , 2 ,, 3 ,, ATTACK!

They both started tickling naina , and she burst out laughing

Naina: ..eh…..ch..o.. …diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….p…llll…ssssss

She wasn't able to stop laughing , after 5 mins they stopped and naina hugged both of them and said

Naina: choco….

Shraddha…. Nahi abhi nahi …tumneh abhi abhi choco kayi hai ..hai nah

Naina: ok ..but haan mujhe apnaa hissa chayeh ok

They both nodded , they all got busy in plying games , laughing joking . with all this 5 hours passed , it was lunch time ,

They heard a knock , and called the person in , it was Aditya , naina got up from the bed and jumped and ran towards Aditya , and hugged him .

Adi: toh acha naina beta bohut kush lagri hon , kyu ,

Naina: who meri di neh entertain kiya

Adi smiled and said

Adi: acha cholo naina , aab apneh papa ka number do , uneh pata toh doon ki unki guriyah yaha hai

Nainas face turned down , she went sad , she moved back and sad on the face , all 3 of them looked at her , they were surprised ,

Ansha: arreh beta ghar nahi jana

Naina: jana hia …

Ansha : toh phir number doh nah papa ka …

She looked down even more, tears formed in her eyes and she said in a very low tone so that hardly anyone could hear

Naina : _….nahi …hai…chor ..keh chaleh gayeh_

 _They were shocked to hear that_

 _She continued_

 _Paanch saal ki thi meh , sirf paanch saal ki thi meh , jab papa chor keh chleh gay theh_

 _Meri mummy ki duniyah hilgayi thi_

 _Papa cancer she marrah theh ,they faught cancer for 2 years aur akhir meh haar gay battle_

 _Papa ka ek sapna tha ki unki kio ladli hoyeh , aur akhir meh meeh agi_

 _Papa loved me allot , he loved me more than his life , agar meh roye thoh who parshaan hojateh , agar chot mujhe lagti toh unko dard hota , ansu unkeh anko meh likltheh , mamma danteh toh who mujhe bachayeh_

 _My papa was the best , 3 saal ki thi meh jab mamma ko pata chalah ki papa ko cancer hai , toot gayi thi who_

 _Baar ussneh Kabhi ansu nahi dikayeh , apni zimadaari sambhale , papa har waqat mereh saat rehteh the , he didn't want to leave me , akhir meh unki pari jo hun ….she smiled a bit_

 _2 saal guzar geh , papa lost the competition against cancer , papa chaleh gaye chor keh mujhe , Hamesha Hamesha keh liyeh ._

 _Mujhe abhi bhi yaad hai who last words jo papa neh boleh_

 _ **Naina beta , meri pari , mujhe bhool nah maat**_

 _ **Sorry beta tumhe chorr keh jaara hoon , bohut bura hoon na meh**_

 _ **Apna mummy ka kyal rakna , Kabhi unkeh anko meh ansoo nah anneh dena**_

 _ **Im gonna miss u pari**_

 _ **Mumma ka kayaal rakna aur mumma ko tang maat karnah**_

 _ **School meh kio fight nah karnah**_

 _ **Bari hokeh doctor banah**_

 _ **Beta samaj reh ho nah meh kya keh rah hoon**_

 _ **Uff meh bhi nah paagal hoon , kyun nahi samjogi akhir tum toh clever ho …**_ beep beep beep the monitor turned of , _sorry but he is dead_

Naina burst out crying, all 3 of them had tears in their eyes, Aditya walked up to her and brought her in a comfortable soothing hug. she cried her heart out , it was the first time telling about her father , she always kept it a secret , even from her friends . she never wanted anyone to know she kept it to herself . for the first time she told , she told someone that she trusted . after 10 minutes Aditya separated from the hug and cupped nainas face and wiped her tears

Adi: aab kabar daar royi …warna….he raised his hand up in action of slap

And they both laughed and he hugged her again , and kissed her on her forehead , and then said

Adi: acha cholo , mumma ko phone karteh hai , pata toh deh ki unki pari yaha hai

She nodded adi called her mom and told , she said she will reach in 15 minutes

Adi said acha cholo luch karlo toh phir gaar jaana aur haan apna kyaal bhi rakna

The all sat and had lunch , adi fed naina and naina did the same

Soon they finished , some one came and called Aditya ,

Person: mr aditya someone has come to meet u

Adi: yes let her in

The lady came in , naina looked back and juped of her chair and ran towards her mom

Naina: mmmmoooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm

N m ( nainas mother ) : nainaaaaaaa

Nainas mother flung her hands open and naina jumped into a hug , they both had tears in their eyes , nainas mother kissed her forehead

After few minutes they broke the hug , nainas mother looked at Aditya and asked him to come forward , he came and touched her feet , for blessings

N m : jeeteh ro beta

Naina: mumma yeh dekho yeh hai merh nayeh dost / uncle , adi uncle

Mumma apko pata hai yeh saab nah bohut acheh hai

She introduced everyone to her mother and her mother to everyone

And then

N m: acha ab hum chalteh hai , late hogaya hoga , thank u for keeping care of her .

Adi: arreh nahi nahi ..tank u ki baat kya … bohut pyaari bachi hai

All every one smiled and then

Adi: aunty meh aplogo ko chorr aun ..akhir mujhe pata hona chayeh ki iska ghar kaha hai , toh kio musibaat ayi toh meh isseh pickup , ya help kar saku

Nainas mom nodded , and he drove them to their house with the instructions of nainas mom

And soon they reached ,

Adi: bye naina , bye aunty

N m : arreh Aditya beta chai , pee jao

Adi: nahi aunty late hojaoga , shooting bhi karni hai , bye aunty , bye naina

N m: teek hai bar next time zarur

Adi : ok , he took blessings and left

 **Ok friends that was the end of another chap**

 **Hope u enjoyed it**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **And yeah I forgot to tell u this is all a dream , of mine , actually the girl naina suppose to be me , but I wish rather not , cuz only I know whats gonna happen next , :D**

 **Do review , leave a comment pls , comments are allot to me**

 **Thank u , bye take care**

 **Love u all**

 **:D 3**


End file.
